Space Drift
by Ryan12499
Summary: A man awakens from deep sleep in an escape capsule to realize that he doesn't remember his name and how this all occurred, follow him as he rediscovers his past...


Chapter 1

Good Morning

"The trails led me to you..." The unfamiliar faint voice woke him up from his deep sleep. As he was awoken his eyes widen in instant shock to realize he was cramped up into a small capsule fully strapped into the integrated electronic cuffs.

It didn't take him long to realize he was in a one man escape pod from his sectors space cruiser but the question was why? He couldn't even remember his own name.. what was his name? He tried to look down at himself but the pod was so small he could barely move his head but he knew for sure he was wearing his pressurized suit but as far as he knew it was unknown what sort of condition it was in.

Okay lets get out of this damn thing... the thought quickly came to mind in an instant from the results of this very annoying situation but another thought came to him. I don't even know where this escape capsule is should I really do it?

After a very short amount of minutes he decided to do it. Before he even bothered to flip the safety case over the door ejector switch he flipped the one which would bring down his breathing helmet. He could hear the mechanical sounds of the arms lowering it down but that didn't mean he had a helmet being brought down to him. When he said he couldn't remember anything he couldn't even remember bringing his helmet and he couldn't even look up to see due to the limited space.

Come on baby I hope your here... With luck he felt the bottom of his helmet where it would snap onto his suit touch the top of his head then lower down with a snap with the auto primary life support system coming to life as it blew air at his face and cooled his body. Better to be safe than sorry. He examined the helmets visor checking for cracks but it was in perfect condition.

He would soon know just how good of condition this suit was... it was skin tight and if there were any rips or tear it would instantly rip the suit to pieces while being stretched ... the auto pressurization kicked in with its low faint vibrating sound humming as he could feel the saggy loose material tightened up around his whole body. Ah damn he never liked this part... for obvious reasons.

Short after the vibrating sound was done the suit's electronic notifying system emitted a loud dinging sound through his helmets ear piece signaling to him that pressurization was complete. Thank god... he was relived.

Everything was a go go so he flipped the safety case up now with his finger on the ejector switch. Please for the love of mamas good cooking be in a safe environment. The capsule door burst off with the door's planted explosives but also with the help from the vacuum of space. Ah shit... he cursed in his mind as he was sucked out into space along with all the other junk and debris in the capsule with him.

The suction made him uncomfortably twirl around uncontrollably denying any possibility of maneuvering out of it. I hope my pack thrusters have some juice in them.

He reached down toward his chest where the jet pack's controls were and tuned on the power. With luck it came to life with a roar and manually gained back control of his own movements.

Now how did I end up out here? Once he was better adjusted and less dazed from the past events he was instantly stunned from what was up ahead from his position.

A good distance away he saw his sectors life less space cruise vessel completely torn in half. He motioned himself closer toward the ship with the help of his pack's thrusters to get a closer look. After what seemed forever while drifting in space he got close enough to easily identify it was torn in half by an explosion.

The closer he drifted toward the ship he could make out even more. It almost looked as if the explosion came from the interior.

Completely absorbed in his investigation of the vacant shuttle he never paid much attention to what else was floating around him until he ran into it. "Ahhhh what the hell!" He screamed out in shock after running right into a deceased crew member.

The frozen face told the story of all the pain he went through... and his bloated up blue body as well almost looked like a weight lighter... but he knew that wasn't the case. From the remains of his erased memory he could remember an instructor telling him a human could only survive up to only ten seconds in the vacuum of space.

They also said that within the sort amount of time that the moisture in your eyes and mouth would quickly evaporate and boil away and parts of their body would swell up. Well just from looking at the dead floating man he could tell this poor son of a bitch must have been sucked into space unprepared judging by the unsettling view of his undergarments.

It was time to move on continuing toward the devastating scene of disaster now realizing it was surrounded by frozen corpses and damaged personal items. Yep it was a beautiful view... and it always made it even more pleasant when you happened pass by the pictures of family members or friends even acquiring the illusion that you actually flew pass one of the people in the pictures.

Best thing to do was keep your mind off of it, he did this by only looking straight ahead but still keeping bearing of where he really was. Floating closer to the ship gave him a big look at just how huge the vessel really was.

When he got closer to the ship he could see faded letter printed on the side of the ship that read _Der Geber. _The loss of memory kept him from remembering what the name meant but he knew it was German.

The hum of jet pack's thrusters kept on going as he slowly lurched toward the mangled space craft. A very mind numbing process that he had gotten very used to.. or had to get used to so he could keep himself sane.

Eventually he had finally made it now touching the ships exterior surface. The sensors in his suit told him it was cold to the touch (which was no surprise considering he was in space but he could already tell this ship had been laying here dead for quite awhile since his sensors told him there was no power running through the ship either.

This made him wonder... how long have I really been asleep? It made him wonder as he made his descent into the twisted wreckage.

Just as he began to glide down the ship's exterior in search of a way to get inside he spotted one with his peripheral vision just up ahead. He skimmed over to the door catching hold of the doors grip to keep himself from floating away any further.

Alright lets see if I can remember how to open this thing he thought to himself while looking at the grip handle and the little thing that looked like a crow screw below it. As he reached down to touch it in a flash it all suddenly came back to him. He twisted the know below the grip clock wise 90 degrees and pushed it in then held onto the door's grip handle to pull it open.

At first it wouldn't budge but with a good strong jerk it creaked open from that point he barely had to push to open it whole. Next he stepped into the air lock chamber that separated the living quarters deck from cold space.

Now the time came to see if he could walk into this ship with out his own primary life support system. He shut the door and repeated the same process to close it shut tight then made his way over to the chamber's panel.

If I can remember right from a memory that suddenly came to him the ship's primary life support always worked even with the power off and that it was built to keep the crew with regular life support as long as the hall or cabin they were in wasn't punctured or damaged... that still left a possibility that their were people still alive in here.

The panel lighted right up from the touch revealing all the options he had. A few of which he couldn't remember but the label that read Transfer In was a no brainer which was pressed at first sight. Then to his relief the speakers around chamber rang with a robotic voice. "Transfer In activated please wait a moment"

The vents flushed air into the chamber making it possible for him to take his helmet off but before he did he let his chest panels sensory scan an environmental check. The equipment beeped and buzzed as it went to work. He waited patiently until the electronic notifying system dinged positive through his ear piece.

He talked into his ear piece to give a voice command (one of the very few orders you could give this way) "open visor" the command system gave him a loud dong for confirmation (just in case it was said on accident) "Confirmed"

The clear visor on his helmet rolled up into the back of his helmet letting the relaxing cold air from the chamber cool his face. "This is a lot better" he sighed with relief.


End file.
